Gaara's Mate
by The Homesick Angel
Summary: this is the same story i wrote before but i fixed it and made it longer so it is about a girl who has to babyset the kazekage and one of his friends. It's better then it sounds GaaraxOC OCxSaku NarutoxIno


As I sat in the tree listening to the bird I could faintly here running fast running. Then I saw them the two guys I hate the most out of anyone I have every known in my life they are so annoying. 'God what the hell do they want now I'm so in the fucking mood today.' I yelled to my self because I was a little pissed because I got a mission to go to the Suna in like two days and I have to take Naruto, Ino and Sakura long with me which really pissed me off. Hey I don't want to go and baby sit a little basturd and his friend they can do it them selves. And I am so not going to be their maid " Hey Zane can I ask you something." Naruto ask shyly 'ok not like him' "Sure what do you need" I say as nicely as I could which is so not like me at all. " I don't want to go and Sasuke does so can I not go" he asked shyly " No Naruto your going because it is not up to me if you go or not ok so ask the hokage." I said angerly at him like always 'ha see I can be my self if need be' as I walked home I got the feeling something really good and really bad was going to happen. "Sakura I want you packed tomorrow morning" I said to her " but sis why we don't leave until the day after" she whined "because I want to get there and get settled in before the mission starts tell Ino and Naruto." I stated to her rudely

then next day around 6 in the morning

"ok dumbasses lets get going I want to be there before night fall got it" I stated as I walk to the gates of kohana. "Well I hope you are all here because if not then I'm leaving your sorry asses behind. And also you fail the mission." "Um Zane who are you talking to." Sakura said to me as I lean on the wall for support as I wait for the lazy ass that were going with me but I finally got bored and went to get them. When I got them we left, it took around ten hours to get there but I wasn't complaining about it because I love the outside view it was so calming. 'Love the out doors I wish someone was here to see it the way I do.' I thought to myself when we got to Suna. As we walked up I saw how beautiful Suna really is "WOW!" I yell as I walk through the elegant gates.

In Suna

As we walked in the streets people kept looking at me like I had a illness or something of that matter. "Why do they fear us?" Sakura whispered to me "it is not you it's me they fear. They fear my demon like all of you should." I said to her with warning in every word. When we finally got to the tower I was a little afraid of what was in store for me 'in this one room, in this one tower, in this one village, in this one life, one thing could mess it all up and destroy everything we have worked so hard to get. God I hope it is not me that fuck's everything and everyone involved.' I thought with fear showing in my eyes alone "well I guess wish me luck." I said I walked through the doors well I guess it could be worse I meeting the hottest guy I have ever met and I'm going to spend a whole three to six years with him it is going to get worse. "I'm here for the meeting with Sabaku No Gaara. I was sent my the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves." "Oh yes the kazekage is waiting for you." "Think you so much." I said to her as I walked through the huge doors 'ok can they get doors any bigger than this' I thought to myself 'yeah they sure can' I thought looking up at the even bigger doors. I knocked softly so no to disturb anyone else. "Come in." said a cold dark voice. As I opened the door I saw him in his robs looking as hot as ever. "kazekage-sama I'm here to um I um my team and I have um arrived and are um ready to start the um mission." I said to him getting nerves just by being around him ' shit I'm never this nerves around anyone so why am I around him.'"Your dismissed." 'hahahaha your dismissed hahaha dumbass who does he think he is telling me that I'm dismissed I have every right to stay. What am I saying I wanted out of there and here I am wanting to start a fight with the kazekage who is over me and wait he is over me and older than me so why the hell am I baby-sitting his sorry ass. I should kick his ass but I know better than to fight with Gaara he would kill me in an instant which is why I fear and respect him more than anyone.' I walked down the stair that took me so long to walk up and passed someone I haven't seen in forever and never wanted to see again but wanted to see again. "Malakia" I said to him without even noticing I did it "Rain" He said in a reply with his cold dark voice. His voice sound more demon than human.

we are going to FF again Two Years nothing has happened but Gaara has started to flirt with Rain (Flirt as in fighting more just so he can touch her with out her knowing his intentions)

"Gaara leave me along I'm not going to have another argument about who is stronger I already know it is me so just get over your self." I said like the smart ass I am. "yeah and who is always the one to win" he said in a mocking tone. "either you or Mal but you never give me a chance to fight with him we could so totally kick each others ass." "fine Rainie you want to fight me then lets go" Malakia said coming out of the shadows. god he reminds more a monster than I do or even gaara. Mal is more intone with his demon than us. Mal and my self have the same demonic power we control the elements of Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Darkness. I'm gifted at darkness I was made to control it. Mal he is gifted with Fire it was the first thing he learned and was a master at it. The difference between me and him is he combines strength with power which make his fire and earth attacks stronger than mine but I'm still the queen of darkness and he knows it. We walked out onto the training grounds far way from Suna incase we get out of control. Gaara stood in the middle of the arena with me on the far right and Mal on the far left of him. Mal already had rocks floating in the air. "Always impatient Malakia just wait and you will have your second to strike but only a second." I said as I wait for the sound of his beautiful voice to say the words for us to start. "Begin" was all I heard before hot scorching flames came screaming at me from Mal's hand. I had only seconds to cover myself with darkness before I was fried to death but damn even with darkness covering me it was hot. My flames are Blue but his are a Blood Red.I had to do something or i was going to melt from this heat. 'ha why don't i just cool him off. wait the water would evaperate with this heat what the hell do i do. oh wait i no.' i stood up and shot my own flames at him hell they maynot be as strong but they get it way from me. This shocked him i usailly don't attack back but go on defence but he hasn't seen me fight in almost 12 years


End file.
